Done with Fighting?
by Zialda
Summary: Stan has been having a rough week thanks to Wendy, but when Craig challenges him to a fight the outcome will lead to something other than cuts and bruises. Seme Craig and Uke Stan.
1. Chapter 1

I am bored. I don't even know why, but I'm just bored. I'm in second period right now and I could care less about the shit my teacher is ranting on and on about. I don't know why I let Token persuade me into coming to school, and I actually hate his guts right now for being able to convince me so smoothly. My eyes roam around the class and nothing particularly interesting is going on. After minutes of pointless eye wandering, my eyes finally fall upon Stan Marsh.

I hate Marsh. He is such an obnoxious jock; he thinks he's better than everybody else. That fucker and his friends stole a hundred dollars from me in fourth grade and never paid me back. I also hate his little group of friends except Kenny, he provides me with cigarettes. I should ditch the next class with Kenny and maybe he'll let me fuck around with him. My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher's hoarse voice. She was yelling at Marsh for not paying attention, he looked down and quietly mumbled "yes ma'm ". He's been very quiet this week, because Wendy broke up with him. What a faggot. She always cheats on him with Token so why should he be upset? Whatever, I'm getting too into it.

For some reason I couldn't stop thinking of marsh and it was starting to piss me off. Then it occurred to me that I haven't fought Marsh in a while, so I should start a fight with him, beat the crap outta him and go with Kenny. Perfect.

The bell rings throughout the entire school and I crack my knuckles in preparation. Marsh never turns down a fight; this is going to be easy. I follow Marsh into the restroom and bluntly say "You wanna fight Marsh?" he stops dead in his tracks "Huh?" He turns to face me and smiles weakly before adding "Hi Craig, did you say something right now?" "Yeah I did, I said do you want to fight?" confusion flashes across his face and he cocks his head to the side "Why?" his smile fades. "Because I'm really bored." "So having your ass kicked will take away your boredom." He said with a smirk. "Who said I was going to have my ass being kicked?" I replied hotly, "I was just playing, but I don't want to fight you." "Pussy." His eyes narrowed "Look, just because I don't want to fight you doesn't mean I'm a pussy." "Does too." I intercepted. He sighed and turned to leave the restroom. Holy crap he's not accepting my challenge something is up.

"If you're sad about your whole breakup thing with Wendy don't be. The bitch cheated on you every day with Token." He stopped again and whipped around. He stomped towards me and shoved me; his eyes were brimming with tears. "You don't think I know that! Token told me that himself, I don't need you telling me that too!" he sniffled before continuing "Wendy told me the same thing and even said that the only reason she stayed with me for so long was because I bought her so many things! Fuck!" he yelled as he kicked one of the bathroom stalls. "I've also been having a pretty rough week so far with my friends ditching me and hanging out with your group and here come asking me if I want to fight with you then calling me a pussy for not wanting to fight! Why do you hate me so much?" I then scoff "You stole a hundred dollars from me in fourth grade you dick." "You're still pissed about that? Is that why you fucking hate me?" he pauses then pulls out his wallet. "Here!" he yells as he shoves the money in my hand.

He composes himself before saying "I didn't even know that they hadn't paid you back, Kyle told me that they had paid you back. Whatever, I'm sorry for yelling at you." For some reason I was starting to feel guilty because I'm the one who wanted to fight Marsh, and after beating the shit out of him, have sex with his friend afterwards. Wow, I am such a dick. I let him leave, but the guilt is eating me away. I head towards my third period class no longer wanting to have a cigarette with the chance of a quickie afterwards. I can't help feeling bad and when Marsh started to cry he looked so … cute. Whoa hold the fuck up Marsh isn't cute, although it was the tiniest bit adorable when he tilted his head to the side when I asked him to fight. No! I just feel bad because he currently has no friends, only god would know what I'd do if I didn't have my friends.

I came to a decision before I got to lunch; the bell rang signaling us to go eat lunch. As I walked to the cafeteria I saw Stan looking as solemn as I last left him. I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him around, his eyes widened "C-Craig w-what do you want? I already paid you." He stuttered. "Eat lunch with me." Was all I said I grabbed his arm and led him to the lunch table that my friends were sitting at. I basically threw Stan into a seat next to Clyde I sat down next to Stan saw the looks on each one of my friend's faces. Stan fidgeted in his seat as I ate my home made lunch Stan's fidgeting was starting to get annoying "Stop that, don't you have any lunch to eat?" he stopped fidgeting and shook his head. Everyone else at the table was quiet, "You want some of mine?" he shook his head again and stood "I'm gonna go, but thanks for the offer though." He smiled weakly and left, the fuck just happened? Before any of my friends could say anything about the situation, I left just as quickly as Stan did. I followed him to the back of the school and through the back door. Usually the Goths hang around here but they were nowhere to be found. I watch as Stan pulls out a flask and takes a quick swig out of it, "Drinking during school hours Marsh." He jumps in his place. "Jesus you've been doing a pretty good job at catching me off guard today." I snatch his flask away and reply "You shouldn't drink during school hours." I said while pulling out my pack of cigarettes and lighting one. "You shouldn't be smoking then tucker, give me my damn whiskey back." "I'm 18 shithead and no." his eyebrows furrow and he crosses his arms as he sits on the ground. He has this cute pout on his face, so I can't help the small chuckle that escapes my mouth. Stan's head snaps around to face me "What's funny?" I settle myself next to him on the cold concrete, I reply "You act like a little kid it's kind of cute." the fact that I had just called Stan Marsh cute hit me, "No I mean!" the words fade in my mouth because Stan's face is completely red.

He fidgets around as he yells back "N-no I'm not!" I can't help myself as Stan looks at me with a flustered expression. It's really cute, so I lean towards his lips and kiss him quickly. As I pull away Stan raises his hands to his mouth, mumbling "That was my first kiss." Over and over. "Seriously?" I say in disbelief, Stan all but sputters out "I-I need t-to go think." Stan quickly gets up and runs in the direction of the parking lot. I let him go this time because I need to think things through myself.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three days since I've talked to Stan and he won't even look me in the eye. I've also come to terms with my feelings for Stan, I really like him. I don't know how to tell him this without throwing him down and fucking him into the floor, so I'm just gonna tell him when I get the chance. Then something the teacher says catches my attention.

"Okay class today we are going to start on a project, and the project must be done in pairs. I have paired you up together myself and the decision is final, no if's and's or buts' about it." I roll my eyes at the last comment, but my heart skips a beat at what the teacher said next.

"The first pair is Stan, and Craig. Here are the requirements and try not to kill each other. "

The teachers announce more pairs but I could care less at the moment because holy fucking shit I get to tell Stan how I feel. So when the teacher says we are free to work on the project now I jump out of my seat and walk briskly to Stan's seat.

"Stan we need to talk."

"U-uh, yeah." He's trying to avoid eye contact with me again.

I pull up a chair from some random kid's desk and sit. Stan's getting really flustered again, and I can't help but stare as he fidgets around while biting his lower lip.

"I really like you." I say in my usual monotone voice.

Stan practically flips his shit and turns his head away from me even more.

"N-no you d-don't. Why would you like me when you can have a good fuck party with Kenny?"

"Do I really need to specify?" I get no answer from Stan.

At this point I'm just frustrated that I can't convince Stan so I stand up from my seat and grab a fistful of his hair. I tug on his hair gently to face me while also lowering my face so that our foreheads are barely touching.

"I really fucking like you." I say before connecting our lips.

I run my tongue over the line of Stan's lips and just as Stan is about to open his mouth I feel a rough tug on my shirt. I turn to face the teacher and she has this scowl on her face.

"Mr. Tucker I have no problems with gay people at all but I would prefer that you not have make out sessions during class."

"Sorry."

I turn to face Stan again and here the teacher mutter, "I should have worried more about you two fucking around rather than killing each other."

Stan snorts and I smile at him and not just any kind of smile a really sincere smile. I see a blush creep up Stan's flustered face and smirk. The final bell rings. Thank god it's the weekend finally.

"Give me your phone." I pretty much demand. Stan hesitantly pulls out his phone and hands it to me. I punch in my number, hand the phone back to Stan and punch Stan's number into my phone.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"I'm gonna take you on a date tomorrow that's why." I say nonchalantly.

"W-wait does this mean we're together?"

"Well we don't have to be together yet if you don't want to but that's what dating is for. We'll go on a date tomorrow and then we'll decide if we want to be together."

"O-oh okay, Bye Craig."

I lean down and give him a chaste kiss. His face becomes red again and I chuckle.

"You really are cute. Bye Stan."

We go our different ways and I'm feeling pretty damn good, I can't wait for our date tomorrow.

**Hello dear readers or whoever the hell is reading this I'm just here to say that I'm new at writing fan fiction. I will try to update every weekend and thank you for the review that was awesome. Oh! If there are any grammatical errors please feel free to correct me, that's all thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stan's POV enjoy!**

Holy fuck I can't fucking sleep. I toss and turn in my bed but I can't get comfortable at all! The source of my problem is none other than Craig Tucker. I've been thinking too much about our date and I can't help but get flustered at the thought of what we might do on this date. I'm also really nervous, and I keep asking myself questions like what am I going to wear? What should I say to him?

Some time between the dark hours of the night I slowly drift off to sleep. I dreamt about Craig and myself on our date, everything was going fine and then we started making out. The kissing got more heated and we continued to remove our clothing. I feel a vibrating sensation on my cheek and it's a text from Craig.

**Craig: Hey open your window.**

I sit up on my bed, back leaning against the wall, and there is a tap at my window. I look down at my lap and nearly yell out of frustration because now I have to go on our first date with an unnecessary boner!

I unhook the latch on my window and stare in awe as Craig effortlessly jumps into my room. I quickly grab a pillow to cover my problem, in hopes that Craig won't notice.

"Hi." I say sheepishly.

"Hey."

"So what are we gonna do today?" I ask fidgeting a little to help alleviate my situation.

"I was just thinking that we could go get some pizza and hang in the arcade. Does that sound cool to you?"

I nod my head frantically; I really need to get rid of this. I see a look of confusion flash onto his face and a smirk takes over his features.

"I forgot to give you a hug Stanny." He says playfully.

He holds his arms out and motions for me to come into his arms I hesitantly walk to him while clutching the pillow tight. He won't notice if it's just a quick hug. His arms are fully embracing me as I try to get out of the hug and I realize that he was onto me the entire time.

"Stan why are you holding onto that pillow?" before I can even answer he adds "You should leave it on the bed." He then yanks the pillow out of my clutches and chucks it onto the bed. He looks down and chuckles lightly.

"Stanny boy it seems you have a problem." I feel my face heat up and I try to free myself of Craig's embrace. Craig lowers his head and captures my mouth and kisses me fiercely. I feel his tongue slide over my lips and instinctively I open my mouth. His tongue slips into my mouth and our tongues battle. He pushes me onto the bed and the air in my lungs gets knocked out of me.

"W-wait Craig I don't want to go all the way." I say out of breath.

"We don't have to I'm just going to help you get off." He looks me in the eyes and continues to make his way down my body. He pulls down my pants and my boxers soon follow. I let out a sigh as my length was let out. I look away but feel Craig tentatively lick my length and I bite back the moans that are threatening to come out.

"Stan don't look away, look at me." He said sternly.

He dragged his tongue up my shaft while maintaining eye contact, I look away again.

"Stan, what did I say?" He reprimands.

"I-I can't help it, I just feel…"

"Just feel what?"

I cover my face with my hands as I feel my face heat up. "I feel embarrassed when it with you." I mumble.

Craig pries my hands away from my face and he kisses me once again.

"Stan that was really fucking cute."

His hand grips my cock and he begins to pump me at an even pace.

"A-ah!"

"Does it feel good Stanny boy?" He whispers into my ear.

"Y-yes!" I nearly scream. Craig's grip tightens a bit and he starts to pump my shaft with more vigor. I almost let out a moan but it gets muffled as Craig presses his lips to mine. I feel myself getting close so I break the kiss.

"Craig I'm c-close!"

I release onto the both of us, and Craig gives me a quick peck on the lips before rolling onto his back.

"Hey Stan,"

"What?"

"I think I need help with my problem too."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm going to keep writing this so you all don't have to worry about this story being discontinued**. **Also thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot!**

**~Zialda~**


	4. Chapter 4

** I'm so sorry for updating so late! I had testing in my school and it was brutal. It also didn't help that I had family members staying over and I couldn't exactly write yaoi with my aunt and grandma looking over my shoulder and asking, "Whatcha doing?" every five minutes.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Anyways from where we last left off~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Craig's POV _

I rolled onto my back and stared at Stan in awe. I thought it was fucking hilarious that he had gotten a boner right before our first date. He was just so cute, the way he had tried to hide his problem, I knew something was up since he was covering his crotch area with his pillow. I looked back at Stan his chest rose and fell in time with mine. His face was a bright pink and his lips were swollen from the intense makeout session we just had. Then an idea popped in my head this would make stan blush harder.

"Hey Stan."

"What?"

"I think I need help with my problem too." I say with a smirk.

I see his eyes widen as his head snaps in my direction in a comical way. His pink blush had turned into a deep rouge.

"I-I don't know how." He says stammering and fidgeting around.

"I was just kidding stan." I roll back on my stomach and give him a quick peck on the lips. "Are you ready for an adventure Stanny?"

"Um yeah but where are we going?"He asks head tilted to the side. So cute.

"The arcade." I say heroically.

**Sorry for the short chapter and a lot of other things. Above all thank you for the wonderful reviews! Oh! I was also thinking about writing a short lemon dedicated to everlasting-luv because you have reviewed every time I update, so thank you!**

**~Zialda~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Craig's POV **

I lifted Stan off of his bed and made a mental note that Stan was very light for a football player. Stan squirmed in my arms but that only irritated me so I pinched his butt.

"Ahh! Fuck!" he yelped.

I laughed out loud for the entire walk to my car. I settled Stan into the passenger seat and walked around to the other side of the car. I started my engine and waited for my car to warm up, and I suddenly noticed it was uncomfortably quiet.

"So what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Um, I like the Strokes and Muse." He replies. "How about you?"

"I don't listen to anything mainstream."

"Oh." He responds.

I pull out of my parking spot and begin the five minute drive to the arcade, but it's quiet again.

"Just a warning in advance, I kick ass at playing video games so don't get upset or anything if you have your ass handed to you."

He smirked, "I'm pretty good at playing video games too." He says confidently.

"Are you now?" I ask mockingly. He elbows me playfully as I park in front of the arcade.

I walk over to the entrance door and hold it open for Stan. He smiles at me and I smiled back. We walked over to the clerk and I pulled out the hundred dollars Stan gave me two days ago. I see his eyes go wide and his mouth open in shock. I shrug and say "I wasn't going to keep the money for myself."

I ask for twenty dollars in tokens, the clerk gave us to plastic cups to hold our tokens and we were off.

"So what game do you wanna play first?" I ask while staring at the practically empty arcade.

"Ooh! How about Metal Slug X!" He chirped. I simply nodded and he jumped a foot in the air and ran to the game. I put in two tokens in and I chose Marco, Stan chose Tarma and the game began. Stan cried out in frustration every time I stole his points by either saving a hostage or stealing ammo. At the end of our game I had the highest score, Stan looked flustered. I gave him a peck on the cheek and chuckled at the color his cheeks had turned.

"So what other game do you want to play?" I asked.

"How about street fighter?" he suggested.

I nodded my head in approval, we put our tokens in and Stan had lost again. Then he suggested other games he said he could beat me at, but in the end I kicked his butt pretty hard.

"Okay I've got one more game, but don't laugh if I tell you."

"I won't."

"Dance Dance Revolution."

"… Pffft!" I cover my mouth and try to hold back my laughter.

Stan glared at me and mumbled something along the lines of never mind. He began to walk off but I caught him by the shoulder,

"Wait Stan I'm sorry for laughing, we can play if you want." Then I realized how nice that sentence just sounded and the face Stan was giving me right now was making me so uncomfortable.

"Are you going soft Craig Tucker?" He asked with a sneer on his face.

"Shut up before I kick your ass."

We walked over to the game and put our coins in.

"Do you want to pick the song?" he asked.

"Yeah sure just make sure its no-!" I cut myself off because just then token and Wendy had walked into the arcade.

"What's the matter?"

"Um…" Stan turned his head towards them.

"Oh." He said.

Just then token turned his head in our direction and Wendy soon followed suit. He waved obnoxiously which led to Wendy noticing Stan and them walking over here. Stan was just quiet the entire time.

"Hey what's up Craig?" Token said extending his hand for the usual greeting between us.

"We're about to play Dance Dance Revolution." I said.

"We?" token asked confused.

"Yeah Stan and me." I said pointing to Stan then me.

"Hi Stan!" Wendy practically screeched.

"Hey…" Stan replied sounding like he wanted to get the hell out of here.

"Oh Craig before I forget can I talk to you quickly about the project due by the end of this week?" Token asked.

"Sure but what about Sta-"

"I'll play with him!" Wendy interrupted. This bitch was getting annoying.

"Is that okay with you Stan?" he nodded his head, but I could tell he felt awkward about playing Dance Dance Revolution with his ex. I gave his arm a firm squeeze and he gave me this fucking warm smile that caught me off guard. I watched as Stan put two arcade tokens into the slots. Token pulled me off to the side so that we could talk but I couldn't focus, because Wendy had her hands all over Stan.

"The fuck?" I muttered.

"Craig are you okay bro?"

"Yeah sorry."

"What's going on between you and Stan?"

"…" Damn, I don't know if I should answer that.

The speakers to the game start blasting some random techno song and once again my eyes fall on Stan again. His feet were light and quick. He made it look so easy and I would be lying if I said I wasn't impressed. Then all of a sudden Wendy starts to grind against Stan as he's dancing.

Once the song ends Stan quickly steps off the platform looking flustered and irritated. Wendy comes up behind him and links their hands together. She stands on her toes while whispering something into Stan's ear.

If I wasn't pissed off before I am now. I walked over to them and yanked Stan away from Wendy.

"Fuck off bitch." I said giving my best "fuck-off" glare.

"Rude much?" She said angrily.

I flipped her off while pulling Stan towards the exit. I led him to the passenger's side and slammed his door. I walked over to the driver's side slamming my door shut as well.

"Why did you let her get all touchy with you?"

"I didn't let her she just did it?"

It was quiet between us, yet again.

"What did she tell you right before we left?"

"…u-umm." Stan's face became a nice shade of pink.

"Well?"

"She said that if we snuck out of the arcade together, we could have sex at her place. I was gonna say no though!" He blurted out, his face becoming red.

My hand reached out to hold his chin between my thumb and index finger. I stared into his eyes and said,

"Has she ever jerked you off before?"

"What? No!" He exclaimed.

"Good."

I pulled him in for a kiss trailing my tongue over the line of his lips. His mouth opened and I took this opportunity to slip my tongue inside. Stan whimpered loudly against my mouth, his half lidded eyes fluttered open as he tried to conceal what just happened. I chuckled and started the drive to Stan's home.

As I pulled into the driveway Stan turned towards me.

"Craig I had a lot of fun thanks." He said then gave me a peck on the lips.

"Thank you for letting me taste your dick before Wendy did."I said nonchalantly.

"Jesus Craig!"

"Bye Stanny boy." I said waving.

"Bye."

**_I FINALLY UPDATED! I'm so sorry you guys had to wait so long for me to update.I had an extreme case of writer's block but on a lighter note I'll be writing that lemony scene pretty soon. Thank you for the reviews and support!_**

**_~Zialda~_**


End file.
